


Сторож брату своему

by Shiae_Hagall_Serpent



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bromance, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent/pseuds/Shiae_Hagall_Serpent
Summary: Когда ему исполнилось пять, родился Фарамир, который рос более спокойным и покладистым, и его частенько ставили в пример, пеняя Боромиру за непослушание. Правда, толку от этого было немного. А потом Финдуилас умерла, и ему пришлось в одночасье повзрослеть, взять на себя заботу о младшем брате...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор обложки Angulema.
> 
> На написание автора сподвиг этот прекрасный арт неизвестного художника http://i.imgur.com/GC2DBDB.jpg  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды fandom JRRT 2015.

И мы с тобой под жадным ветром —

Спина к спине,

За грудой лиц колонны света —

Тебе и мне;

Для всех, кто жив в зеленой кроне,

Они стоят.

Не надо руки мыть от крови.

Она своя.

_Юрий Устинов_

 

 

Глава I

 

Боромир всегда ненавидел безделье. А вынужденное — вдвойне. Когда в детстве ему случалось болеть, целители и слуги сбивались с ног, разыскивая удравшего из-под присмотра сына Наместника. Он честно глотал горькие отвары и настойки, выполнял все предписания, кроме одного — лежать в постели. Сильнее безделья он ненавидел разве что признавать над собой чью-либо власть, даже родительскую.

Когда ему исполнилось пять, родился Фарамир, который рос более спокойным и покладистым, и его частенько ставили в пример, пеняя Боромиру за непослушание. Правда, толку от этого было немного. А потом Финдуилас умерла, и ему пришлось в одночасье повзрослеть, взять на себя заботу о младшем брате. Тот не понимал, за какую провинность мать их бросила, плакал дни напролет, и с месяц не выпускал руку Боромира даже ночью, боясь, что и он исчезнет. В свою очередь Фарамир стал единственным, кто мог усмирить его буйный нрав — так на беспокойную воду выливают масло. И он же один знал все потайные закоулки, все укромные места в Цитадели, Минас Тирите и окрестностях, где брат прятался от лекарей, учителей, придворных и отца.

С учебой тоже было трудно: необходимость часами сидеть над книгами и свитками, запоминая многочисленные имена, события, даты и выводя буквы, приводила Боромира в бешенство. В отличие от Фарамира, прилежно постигавшего науки и готового целые дни проводить в прохладе библиотеки, среди манускриптов и пергаментов, ему куда больше нравилось упражняться с оружием. Вилред, степенный старец, учивший еще Денетора, только руками разводил, когда его старший подопечный, швырнув перо на пол, удирал в окно. В конце концов, Наместник вынужден был прибегнуть к шантажу — никакого фехтования, пока не сделает уроки. Боромир подчинился, но в отместку стал вдвое чаще затевать драки со сверстниками.

С Фарамиром они тоже сцеплялись — до расквашенных носов, сбитых в кровь костяшек и заплывших синяками глаз. Но даже в ссоре горой стояли друг за друга. Денетор ни разу не добился ответа, кто был зачинщиком, хотя полагал, и не без оснований, что Боромир. На самом деле, знай он всю подноготную, то сильно удивился бы. Если Боромир являлся признанным вожаком всех мальчишек Цитадели, то Фарамир был его советником. Один предлагал идею, второй тут же разрабатывал план. Результатом этого сотрудничества становились бесчисленные проделки. Поросенок, выпущенный в тронный зал во время визита эльфийского посольства; вино, подлитое гончим князя Имрахиля; «призрак», являвшийся благовоспитанным юным леди, которых прочили братьям в невесты (на поверку оказавшийся простыней, скользившей по хитроумной системе веревок) и многое другое стоило Наместнику и придворным не одного седого волоса. Однако никакие уговоры, посулы и угрозы не действовали — оба упрямо молчали, глядя в пол. Поэтому розгами тоже получали оба, поровну.

Со временем детские шалости сменились побегами в ночное и на охоту, вылазками в скалы за птенцами кречетов и орлов, попойками и состязаниями в воинском искусстве. А еще — поединками с другими Стражами Цитадели. Затевал их в основном Боромир, который вспыхивал по любому поводу, как сухая трава в степи. Денетор души не чаял в старшем сыне, однако спускать регулярные дуэли не собирался даже ему. Наказанием за это были уже не розги, а несколько дней в подземелье, на хлебе и воде. И вновь единственным, кому удавалось усмирять бешеный нрав Боромира, оказался брат. Спокойный тон и мягкий взгляд Фарамира остужали его горячую голову быстрее ведра воды.

В свою очередь Боромир, как мог, восполнял ему недостаток отцовской любви. Денетор часто без причины придирался к младшему сыну, не замечая — или не желая замечать — что своей холодностью и отстраненностью больно ранит его. После разговоров с отцом Фарамир становился угрюмым и надолго уходил в библиотеку. Если же в такие дни в Цитадели находился Гэндальф Серый, то они беседовали часами, что еще больше раздражало Наместника. Боромир тоже относился к Гэндальфу настороженно, как ко всему непонятному, но держался с ним учтиво, и не в последнюю очередь ради брата. Ради Фарамира он бы и с Врагом раскланялся, не то, что с магом.

 

***

 

Боромир обрушил меч на голову орка, под которым Фарамир метким выстрелом уложил варга, второй рукой метнул кинжал в глаз еще одному орку. За несколько минут боя он уже сто раз проклял собственную беспечность. Надо же было настолько расслабиться, чтобы не выслать вперед разведчиков и влететь прямиком в засаду. И как раз тогда, когда отец отправился в Дол Амрот. Конечно, никто не думал, что орки до того обнаглеют, чтобы шастать по лесам в трехдневном переходе от Минас Тирита, но это не отменяло его вины. Отряд из одиннадцати Стражей против двух с половиной десятков орков — расклад был не так уж плох, один воин Цитадели в бою стоил двух, а то и трех тварей. Хуже было то, что к оркам прилагалось пять варгов. И совсем плохо — что их застали врасплох, они не успели занять круговую оборону, и вынуждены были сражаться порознь, не имея возможности прикрыть друг другу спину.

Стрела с белым оперением свистнула над ухом и уложила варга в прыжке, не дав ему добраться до Боромира. Трое Стражей стали так, чтобы не подпускать орков к лучникам и заслонить их щитами от вражеских стрел, но удерживать эту позицию было нелегко. Под двумя уже убили лошадей, и они бились пешими.

Боромир направил визжащего от ярости коня на орка, покатившегося по земле, и тяжелые копыта с шипастыми подковами обрушились на уродливую голову, превратив ее в кровавое месиво. Справа мелькнуло здоровенное пятнистое тело, раздался вскрик, лязгнула кираса, ударившись о землю. Боромир развернул коня и похолодел: над выбитым из седла Фарамиром стоял орк. Широкое лезвие секиры сверкнуло на солнце... Он сам не понял, как оказался между братом и орком — даже не представлял, что способен одним прыжком, прямо с лошади и в доспехе, преодолеть такое расстояние. Орк же явно не ожидал, что вместо оглушенной жертвы его секиру на полпути встретит меч, а в живот вонзится широкий кинжал.

Вспоров орку брюхо до грудины, Боромир выдернул кинжал и отшвырнул обмякшее тело, смердящее дерьмом. Потом упал на колено рядом с Фарамиром, прижал пальцы к его шее и облегченно выдохнул, нащупав слабый, но ровный пульс... И это был второй просчет за один проклятый Эру день. Орк, бившийся в предсмертных конвульсиях среди собственных кишок, приподнялся и в последнем усилии швырнул секиру. Боромир краем глаза заметил отблеск стали, извернулся, вновь закрывая собой брата, и тут же на бедро будто плеснули расплавленным металлом. А следом налетели еще три орка. Он подхватил секиру, неимоверным усилием заставил себя подняться и ринулся в бой. Боевая ярость захлестнула его, подобно шторму, из горла вырвалось рычание. Орки отступили на миг, и этого ему хватило, чтобы мощным ударом снести одному голову. Тело повалилось вперед, черный фонтан из перерубленной шеи залил Боромиру лицо. Следующий удар он нанес вслепую, промаргиваясь от зловонной крови, склеившей ресницы.

Он отбивался в две руки, слабея с каждым мигом и понимая, что долго не продержится. Перед глазами плыло, в ушах тонко и высоко звенело, перебивая все звуки. Единственной мыслью было — не дать оркам добраться до Фарамира. Он не услышал боевого клича, не заметил, как двое Стражей, добив своих противников, рванули на помощь и в два меча разрубили подкравшегося к нему со спины врага от плеча до паха. Боромир ударил из последних сил, клинок пробил орку глотку и вышел из затылка. А потом земля стремительно полетела навстречу, и его накрыла темнота. Он уже не видел, как его воины добивали орков, не ощущал, как ему туго перетянули бедро, не слышал, как Фарамир звал его, срываясь в рыдания. Не чувствовал ни боли, ни того, как брат вздернул его на лошадь перед собой, ни бешеной скачки, ни рук целителей...

 

***

 

Очнулся Боромир в своих покоях. Сначала вернулись звуки — тихий стук и чье-то дыхание рядом. Следом он ощутил одновременно холод и жар, как бывает при лихорадке. Приподнял веки, тяжелые, точно налитые свинцом, и сквозь туман увидел размытые язычки пламени свечей. Значит, была ночь. Во рту стоял ржавый привкус, смешанный с горечью снадобий, и страшно хотелось пить. Боромир шевельнулся и понял, что от груди до пояса обмотан бинтами — он не знал, что напоролся на сломанную орочью стрелу, которая пробила кольчугу и рассекла мышцы от поясницы до лопатки. Однако боли не было. А еще он не чувствовал левую ногу, совсем. Он попытался сесть, но едва приподнялся, как рухнул обратно. Раздался шорох, и лицо обтерла прохладная мокрая ткань. Потом на лоб легла твердая ладонь, и из тумана выплыло лицо Фарамира — бледное, осунувшееся, с запавшими глазами.

— Лежи, — велел он. Голос был усталый, но в нем явственно звучала радость. — Сейчас лекарство дам.

— Сколько... — просипел Боромир, проводя языком по пересохшим губам.

— Четыре дня.

— Мои люди... — Боромир сглотнул, боясь услышать, что полегла половина отряда, если не больше. И все по его вине. — Кто?..

— Все живы, — Фарамир слабо улыбнулся. — Гвитир, Ордгар и Турульф серьезно ранены, но поправятся. Еще шестерых зацепили, но легко. Орков и варгов положили всех, трупы этой погани сожгли.

— Хорошо, — Боромир облегченно выдохнул и тут же упрямо дернулся, пытаясь снова сесть. Стены и потолок закружились. — Нога... не чувствую...

— На месте твоя нога, лежи, — успокоил Фарамир и надавил ему на плечо, не позволяя подняться. — Тебе, считай, половину мяса с кости срезало. Но все зашили. И кости целы. Целители наложили бальзам и напоили тебя чем-то, чтобы не чувствовал боли. Сказали, иначе сердце могло остановиться. Я тебя и так довез почти мертвым, трех коней загнал, — голос у него дрогнул, и он поспешно отвернулся, скрывая слезы. — Так. Лекарство. Сейчас...

— Эй, братишка... — Боромир поймал его за рукав, но пальцы разжались, и рука упала на постель. — Ты жив. Я жив... И ты меня довез... Не реви...

— И не думал, — Фарамир демонстративно фыркнул и отошел к столу. — Просто в глаз что-то попало.

Он вернулся к кровати, сел на край, приподнял Боромиру голову и поднес к его губам кубок. Тот глотнул, закашлялся от терпкой горечи, темная жидкость потекла по подбородку. Фарамир рукавом вытер ему лицо, подождал, пока он отдышится, и снова наклонил кубок. Боромир сделал еще глоток. К горлу подкатывала тошнота, и приходилось то и дело отворачиваться, чтобы перевести дух, но постепенно он выпил все.

— Знаешь, когда я из седла летел, решил, что конец, — Фарамир бережно опустил его голову обратно на подушку. — А подумал, не поверишь... что не обогнал тебя на весенних скачках.

— Будешь должен... выпивку... — Боромир ухмыльнулся непослушными губами. Глаза слипались, видимо, из-за снадобья, но он упорно боролся со сном. Хотелось слышать голос Фарамира, видеть его лицо. Ему нужно было подтверждение, что брат действительно жив, а не мерещится в предсмертном наваждении или лихорадочном бреду. Слишком свежо было воспоминание о безжизненном теле на земле и занесенной над ним секире. — На осенних... я тебя тоже обойду... и получу твои наручи...

— Ну уж нет, — Фарамир тихо засмеялся. — На осенних победа будет за мной. И ты отдашь мне своего орла.

— Совсем обнаглел, сопляк... — Боромир с усилием поднял руку, щелкнул его по носу, и в следующий миг соскользнул в темноту, на этот раз спокойную и безопасную, как озерная вода в летний полдень.

Фарамир отвел у него со лба мокрые от пота волосы, и какое-то время прислушивался к дыханию. Потом устроился подле на кровати, положив ладонь ему на грудь, напротив сердца, и впервые за четыре дня задремал.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава II

 

Боромир отшвырнул кубок, расплескав по полу вино, и со злостью врезал кулаком по стене. Он уже больше месяца торчал в Цитадели, и лишь неделю как мог ходить, да и то с трудом. Денетор, примчавшийся из Дол Амрота, едва получил с голубиной почтой известие о случившемся, проводил с ним все свободное время, отвлекая разговорами и государственными делами. Фарамир теперь появлялся реже — к нему перешло командование войском, и это не считая собственного отряда. Боромир был рад отцу, но все же предпочел бы общество брата. Отношение Денетора к Фарамиру тенью лежало между ними. Приходили воины, вернувшиеся из дозоров и разъездов, рассказывали, что происходит в окрестностях. Он узнал, что через две недели после засады другой отряд встретил еще орков, которых тоже перебили, а на побережье была стычка с пиратами. Одиннадцать человек погибли, но умбарцы понесли большие потери, лишившись заодно трех кораблей.

Когда сняли швы, Боромир порывался сразу же сесть в седло, но дотащился лишь до галереи, цепляясь за стену, и от боли потерял сознание. В результате он вынужден был смириться с тем, что еще какое-то время проведет во дворце. Целители делали все возможное и даже больше: поили его отварами, растирали стянутые шрамом мышцы настойками и бальзамами — от запаха некоторых на глазах выступали слезы, но он стоически терпел. Глубокая длинная рана полностью затянулась, но перерубленные связки восстанавливались дольше, чем срастались мышцы. Стоило немного пройтись, и бедро жгло так, словно вместо кости был раскаленный железный прут, который к тому же медленно проворачивался вокруг своей оси.

Иногда все заверения, что он снова будет нормально ходить, и нужно только время, казались Боромиру ложью. В голову лезли мысли о том, что он навсегда останется хромым калекой. Что ему никогда уже не сесть лошадь, не мчаться во весь опор бок о бок с братом, не охотиться, не вести за собой отряды, не сражаться... Мерещились полные жалости взгляды придворных, соратников, прислуги, женщин. Все это доводило Боромира до приступов слепой ярости, и он сметал со столов все подряд. В такие минуты и лекари, и слуги, и боевые товарищи убирались с глаз долой, чтобы не подвернуться под горячую руку. Даже Денетор не входил в его покои, пока оттуда доносился грохот и площадная брань.

Боромир дохромал до окна, оперся на широкий подоконник и устремил взгляд за стену. Отсюда были видны поля, и лес вдалеке, и излучина Андуина. Легкий ветер холодил лицо и грудь в распахнутом вороте рубахи. Вдалеке двигались серебристо-черные точки — всадники, и солнечные блики играли на светлых латах. Боромир скрипнул зубами. Стены давили, мешали дышать. Он чувствовал себя пленником в собственном Городе, в собственной спальне.

Открылась дверь, и послышались мягкие шаги.

— Мой господин, — почтительно произнес молодой слуга. — Лорд Наместник спрашивает, присоединитесь ли вы к нему за трапезой? И мастер сделал вам новую трость...

Боромир резко обернулся, дернув щекой. При виде трости в руке парнишки глаза его сузились.

— Вон, — процедил он. — И унеси... эту морготову палку. Или я обломаю ее об твою спину.

— Но, мой господин... — слуга попятился, но не ушел. — Что мне передать лорду Наместнику?

— Я сказал, вон, — повторил Боромир, сжимая кулаки и делая неловкий шаг к столу, где стоял тяжелый кувшин, склянки со снадобьями и еще один кубок. Там же лежали три кинжала, точило, промасленная тряпка и обрезок ремня. — Я не голоден. Убирайся.

Слуга выскользнул из комнаты, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Боромир дошел до стола, провел пальцами по рукояти одного из кинжалов — старого, гномской работы. Голубоватое лезвие покрывал тончайший муаровый узор. Крупный аквамарин в навершии, чистый и прозрачный, как слеза, будто светился изнутри. Фарамир выиграл его в первом своем турнире, трижды на полном скаку попав стрелой в кольцо, которое едва налезало на тонкий девичий палец. Даже Денетор тогда похвалил его, редкий случай. Боромир был рад за брата, но и немного раздосадован — он сам хотел заполучить кинжал. Однако сравниться с Фарамиром в стрельбе из лука могли немногие в Цитадели, и победить его не было никакой возможности. Фарамир сиял от счастья, а вечером, заметив его взгляд, украдкой брошенный на новые ножны у пояса, спокойно отстегнул их и отдал ему.

Дверь опять едва слышно скрипнула, и от этого звука огненный кнут внутри взметнулся, полоснул по натянутым до предела нервам. Перед глазами повисла багровая пелена, пальцы сами собой сомкнулись на рукояти, и Боромир, развернувшись, метнул кинжал. Он даже не видел, кто вошел, все затопил кровавый туман и безудержный гнев. Спустя несколько мгновений раздался резкий выдох, а затем голос, от которого внутренности превратились в лед:

— Боромир, что с тобой?

Боромир отшатнулся и врезался в стол. Ярость схлынула мгновенно, унеся с собой красное марево, и теперь он видел все четко, до рези в глазах. Фарамир стоял в дверях, и рядом с его виском хищно дрожало лезвие, на треть ушедшее в косяк. На плече, золотым росчерком на голубой тунике, лежала прядь волос, а по щеке медленно сползали алые капли. Войди клинок всего на дюйм правее...

— Эру милосердный... — у Боромира сорвался голос, и он осел на пол, в ужасе от того, что едва не совершил.

— Очень больно? — Фарамир метнулся к нему и подхватил под локти, помогая встать. — Позвать Иорет или Элфрика?

— Нет... Никого не надо, — хрипло произнес Боромир. Он высвободил руку и коснулся пальцем набухшего кровью пореза на щеке брата. — Я мог тебя убить...

Он ждал отповеди, злости, удара в челюсть — временами и спокойный Фарамир мог взорваться, а сейчас причина для этого была. Готов был, наплевав на гордость, валяться в ногах и вымаливать прощение. Но совсем не думал, что Фарамир пожмет плечами и улыбнется, будто ничего особенного не произошло, и они всего лишь поспорили из-за пустяка, вроде того, кто первым сорвет поцелуй у симпатичной девчонки.

— Ерунда. Подумаешь, волосы срезал. Я же видел, что ты замахнулся, и отклонился. А это... — Фарамир на миг запнулся, — орленок поцарапал. Ездили добывать птенца для Кенельма. Хочешь посмотреть? Обопрешься на меня, и пойдем.

— Хоть мне-то не ври, мелкий, — Боромир криво усмехнулся, его трясло. Перед мысленным взором стояла жуткая картина: брат лежит на полу, щека его залита кровью, в правом, широко распахнутом глазу застыло детское изумление, а из левого торчит черная рукоять, и переливы аквамарина в навершии похожи на издевательскую ухмылку. Он зажмурился, вцепился в тунику Фарамира с такой силой, что свело пальцы, и повторил: — Я мог тебя убить.

На затылок легла твердая рука, ласково взъерошила волосы — в точности как он делал в детстве, когда Фарамир плакал ночами, закусывая подушку, чтобы никто не услышал, ведь сын Наместника не должен проливать слезы. А потом ко лбу прижались теплые губы.

— Не мог, — в голосе Фарамира звучала непоколебимая уверенность. — В морду дать мог, а убить — нет. Я знаю.

Боромир, не открывая глаз, уткнулся ему в плечо, содрогаясь в беззвучных рыданиях. Фарамир обнимал его, гладил по спине и голове и продолжал убеждать, что все хорошо, что ничего не было. А он цеплялся за эту спасительную ложь, и впервые позволял младшему утешать себя.

 

***

 

После случая с кинжалом Боромира преследовали кошмары: в них Фарамир не успевал отклониться, и клинок достигал цели. Он просыпался в холодном поту и долго лежал, не решаясь вновь закрыть глаза. Просить у целителей сонное снадобье Боромир не хотел, поэтому вставал и, чтобы отвлечься от жутких видений, с удвоенной силой разрабатывал ногу. Через две недели выматывающих упражнений у него уже получалось подниматься на западную башню без поддержки брата. Правда, потом он чуть ли не с воем валился на кровать, однако это была ничтожная плата пусть за небыстрое, но возвращение к нормальной жизни.

В один из дней, когда Фарамир был в отъезде, Боромир собрался с духом и спустился в казармы. Как бы там ни было, он оставался главнокомандующим. Можно хотя бы проводить смотр и наблюдать за тренировками. Чтобы преодолеть спуск на два яруса, потребовалось немало времени. Боромир опасался сочувственных взглядов, но встреченные по пути Стражи салютовали ему, а караульные приветствовали ударом копья о землю, на которые он отвечал кивком — все как обычно. Только одно отличие он подметил краем глаза. Вслед ему поворачивали головы и радостно, до самых ушей, улыбались. Но разнос за нарушение устава Боромир устраивать не стал.

Его появление было встречено дружным боевым кличем, от которого задрожали стены. Бывалые воины хлопали командира по плечам, молодые, недавно получившие право носить полное облачение, хвастались трофеями, добытыми в схватке с умбарцами. Один из сотников прикатил бочонок эля, вышиб дно. Тут же нашлось несколько кружек, их наполнили и пустили по кругу. Кто-то приволок кресло, но Боромир упорно продолжал стоять, лишь прислонился к балке, якобы невзначай. Тогда все, не сговариваясь, устроились на скамьях, столах и бочках, так что он все же позволил себе сесть и даже сумел не скривиться от боли. Сначала поминали павших, и на какое-то время воцарилось молчание, нарушаемое лишь произносимыми именами и стуком кружек о стенки бочонка. А затем настал черед веселья и воинских баек, которым молодняк внимал с открытым ртом. К себе Боромир вернулся уже затемно, захмелевший, и с этой ночи кошмары его больше не тревожили.

С тех пор он появлялся в казармах ежедневно, один или с Фарамиром, ходил на тренировочное поле. Упражняться с мечом пока не мог, поэтому ограничивался метанием ножей и обучением новичков этому искусству. Временами брался и за копье, хотя больше одного броска за раз ему сделать не удавалось — привычный упор на ногу приводил к тому, что от боли темнело в глазах. Но едва становилось легче, он упрямо возвращался на площадку копейщиков, и даже Фарамир не рисковал отговаривать его.

Через какое-то время Боромир решился добраться и до конюшни. Верный Нарэ[1] при виде него заржал, взвился на дыбы и чуть не высадил дверь денника, стремясь к любимому хозяину, который почему-то так долго не появлялся, а теперь еще и идет не спеша. Он достал из кармана заранее прихваченное яблоко, разломил и протянул на ладони. Конь покосился на него, всхрапнул и обиженно повернулся задом. Боромир вошел в денник, провел ладонью по теплому боку и со вздохом произнес:

— Ну, прости, дружище. Обещаю теперь приходить часто.

Чуткое ухо дернулось, конь развернулся, толкнул его головой в плечо и фыркнул. Он погладил бархатный нос и снова протянул яблоко, которое на сей раз было принято благосклонно. За конем ходили хорошо, золотистая шкура лоснилась, но Боромир все равно взял щетку, скребницу, долго чистил, расчесывал гриву и без умолку говорил — обо всем, что приходило на ум. Он так увлекся, что не услышал шагов, и обернулся, лишь когда раздался тихий смешок. Напротив денника стоял Фарамир. В руке у него тоже была скребница, а из кармана торчал толстый ломоть хлеба.

— Вот уж не думал, что Нарэ для тебя лучший собеседник, чем я, — поддразнил он. — Вовремя ты пришел. Он уже беситься начал — вчера чуть со мной не разодрался, пока я его вываживал.

— Ну, он слушает, не перебивая, в отличие от тебя, — усмехнулся Боромир, рукавом утирая пот со лба. — Ты когда вернулся?

— Незадолго до второй смены стражи, — Фарамир подошел к дальнему деннику, где стоял его гнедой, выудил из кармана хлеб. Конь схрупал угощение и потянулся губами к его волосам. Фарамир со смехом оттолкнул его морду. — Я сразу к тебе пошел, но не застал. Хильди сказал, что ты спускался, но в казармах тебя тоже не было. Значит, здесь.

— Как там? — Боромир отложил щетку, вышел наружу и, морщась, опустился на широкую скамью у стены. Вытянул ногу, потер сведенное судорогой бедро. Нужно было бы добраться до купальни, прогреться в горячей воде и позвать целителей с их мазями и бальзамами... Но не хотелось уходить отсюда.

— Пока спокойно, — Фарамир развернулся к нему, покрутил в руках скребницу и отложил. — Но мы встретили человека из деревни, что неподалеку от пятого водопада на Эруи. Их охотники трижды видели в окрестностях варгов, которые не нападали на людей и быстро исчезали, стоило прицелиться. Он ехал в Город сообщить об этом, потому что...

— Потому что дикие твари так себя не ведут, — договорил за него Боромир, нахмурившись. — А значит, это разведчики, за которыми явятся орки.

— Да, как только поймут, что там есть, чем поживиться, и нет воинов. В деревне несколько охотников, но большинство жителей — травники и резчики по дереву, защититься им будет непросто. Да и место уединенное, до ближайшего жилья не меньше десяти лиг,[2] — Фарамир подошел и сел рядом. — Я хотел посоветоваться с тобой, прежде чем отправлять отряд.

— Ты и сам можешь решить, как поступить, — Боромир угрюмо уставился в пол. Снова нахлынула беспомощность, которая сменилась злостью. Его народ в опасности, а он по-прежнему торчит в Цитадели и не может повести своих людей. — Сейчас ты командуешь, от меня все равно никакого толку.

— Брат... мне нужен твой совет, — Фарамир положил руку ему на локоть. Боромир раздраженно сбросил ее. Он понимал, что ведет себя глупо, вновь идет на поводу у неоправданного гнева, но не мог с собой справиться.

Фарамир встал и присел перед ним на корточки, так что теперь Боромир смотрел на него сверху вниз. И лишь сейчас обратил внимание, насколько усталым тот выглядит — скулы заострились, под глазами залегли тени, волосы потускнели, словно золото, покрытое пылью.

— Не проходило дня, чтобы я не винил себя в случившемся, — в голосе Фарамира звучало такое страдание, что гнев Боромира схлынул в тот же миг. Как бы он ни злился, но обвинять брата в своем ранении даже не думал. Ему и в голову не приходило, что Фарамир считает виноватым себя. — Будь я внимательнее...

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, — перебил Боромир. — Любого могли выбить из седла. И это мой просчет, что мы ехали, как на увеселительной прогулке.

Он протянул руку и потрепал Фарамира по волосам. Тот судорожно вдохнул, потом вдруг качнулся вперед и прижался губами к его колену. Боромир замер от неожиданности. Казалось, от того места, где Фарамир касался его, растекается огонь — не жгучий и болезненный, как от раны, а мягкий, успокаивающий. И еще было странное чувство, которое он не мог объяснить — сродни тревоге, если бывает тревога, от которой почему-то хочется улыбаться.

— Эй, мелкий, ну что ты, — он осторожно опустил руку Фарамиру на плечо, погладил закаменевшие мышцы. — Прости, я опять разозлился, но ты ни при чем.

— Лучше бы на твоем месте был я... — пробормотал Фарамир, подняв голову. Взгляд у него был больной. — И отец так считает. Он со мной почти не разговаривает.

— Вот еще, — отрезал Боромир. Злость всколыхнулась снова, теперь на Денетора. Будь от этого толк, он бы прямо сейчас пошел и высказал все, что думает. Но, к сожалению, бесконечные разговоры не приносили никакого результата. Зато он как всегда мог дать Фарамиру поддержку, которой тому не доставалось от отца. — Я сказал, ты ни в чем не виноват. И чтобы я больше такого не слышал.

Фарамир слабо улыбнулся.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд.

— То-то же, — Боромир кивнул и после краткого молчания добавил: — Помоги мне встать.

Фарамир тут же вскочил и протянул руку. Боромир крепко сжал его ладонь. Ради того, чтобы брат перестал себя грызть, можно было и гордостью ненадолго поступиться. Все равно кроме лошадей никто их не видел. Фарамир потянул его на себя, и в следующий миг Боромир был на ногах.

— Пойдем, промочим горло и обсудим, что ты там хотел, — он выпустил руку Фарамира и направился к дверям конюшни, стараясь хромать как можно меньше, несмотря на то, что боль впивалась в бедро похлеще клыков варга. — А потом вместе вычистим твоего Горна.[3]

Фарамир нагнал его и пошел рядом. Боромир чувствовал боком тепло его тела, и на миг вернулось ощущение растекающегося под кожей жара. Но тут Фарамир заговорил, и все развеялось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nare — пламя (квэнья).
> 
> [2] 1 лига = 4828,032 метра.
> 
> [3] Gorn — стремительный (синдарин).


	3. Chapter 3

Глава III

 

Боромир добрался до третьей площадки башни Эктелиона и, сдерживая стон, привалился к стене. Караул стоял у подножия, так что его никто не видел и не слышал. Холодный камень слегка успокоил боль — но ничто не могло унять тревогу. Фарамир с дюжиной воинов отправился в ту деревню на Эруи. Было решено, что они разведают окрестности, и если орки не попадутся, половина отряда на какое-то время останется там — охранять жителей. А остальные вернутся в Минас Тирит. Шесть дней они заложили на дорогу туда, разведку и обратный путь. Еще день про запас, итого семь. Но миновал уже девятый день, а отряд не появлялся. И белого сокола с письмом никто не присылал. На соколятне постоянно дежурил младший Страж — о возвращении птицы Фарамира сообщили бы немедленно.

Вчера Боромир поднялся сюда после смены стражи у Древа и простоял до самых сумерек. Ночью уснуть не получилось, и он ушел на пост у Врат первого яруса, где для него нашелся и лишний плащ, и кружка травяного отвара с медом, и понимающие собеседники, которые не лезли с ненужным сочувствием. За разговорами наступил рассвет, и с ним усилилась тревога. Боромир завтракал в казарме, прислушиваясь к каждому звуку снаружи и надеясь, что вот-вот раздастся знакомый голос. Заставил себя сходить на тренировочное поле, но едва солнце миновало зенит, отправился на верхний ярус Города, по пути отмахнувшись от Иорет с ее бальзамами. Целительница недовольно поджала губы, но промолчала.

Впереди оставалось два пролета — сто двадцать ступеней — и Боромир, стиснув зубы, двинулся дальше. На лестнице царил мягкий полумрак: днем факелы не горели, и свет проникал через узкие стрельчатые окна. Пройдя половину оставшегося пути, он миновал небольшую площадку с тремя каменными скамьями. На первый взгляд она предназначалась для того, чтобы передохнуть во время подъема. Однако на самом деле здесь находилась неразличимая в стене дверь в потайную комнату, где таился один из главных секретов Минас Тирита — Палантир. Доступ туда был только у Денетора, даже сыновьям он по сей день не рассказывал о хранилище. И не знал, что им уже не первый год обо всем известно.

Боромир провел пальцем по стене, покрытой тончайшей резьбой — не зная, что искать и куда смотреть, было невозможно различить зазор толщиной в волос. Давным-давно они с Фарамиром, играя в следопытов Севера, крались за отцом через всю Цитадель до Башни. А потом, не обнаружив его на вершине, потратили не один месяц на то, чтобы разведать, куда он исчезает. Денетор так и не узнал, что однажды, ветреной и дождливой ночью, чуть не лишился обоих сыновей. Тогда им уже было известно, что пропадает он на маленькой площадке в восьмидесяти ступенях от верха. Пролезть в узкие окна было непросто, как и закрепить снаружи веревки, за которые можно было уцепиться. Братья провели на небольшом выступе два часа — колокола дважды отбили время — вымокли и промерзли до костей, но увидели, как поворачивается часть стены, и выходит отец. И камень, на который он нажимал, чтобы закрыть проход, увидели тоже. Спуститься им удалось чудом — к дождю прибавился ураганный ветер, который едва не оборвал веревки. Чтобы выбраться из Башни, пришлось ждать смены Стражи, и только тогда они незаметно прошмыгнули за невысокой оградой. Ночное появление и ободранные о веревки ладони они объяснили тем, что лазили смотреть орлиное гнездо, да непогода застала на горе. Бесследно это не прошло — оба десять дней провалялись в лихорадке.

А через какое-то время они выяснили, что же скрывалось за секретной дверью. Боромир, как зачарованный, потянулся к удивительному шару, в котором то полыхал огонь, то сияли неведомые звезды, то клубился серо-синий туман и мелькали призрачные фигуры. Но Фарамир, который всегда поддерживал любые авантюры, на сей раз схватил его за шиворот и утащил прочь. И заставил поклясться памятью матери, что он больше не пойдет сюда, не прикоснется к шару до тех пор, пока отец сам не посвятит его в тайну Башни. Боромир клятву дал — слишком уж испуганный вид был у брата. Но когда тот наотрез отказался объяснить, в чем дело, они поссорились и не разговаривали неделю. Фарамир пришел мириться первым и все-таки рассказал, о чем узнал из книг и от Гэндальфа...

Боромир снова провел по стене ладонью, ощупью отыскивая едва заметный выступ с нужными символами. Искушение было велико — ведь шар мог подсказать, где сейчас Фарамир. Нажать на выступ, в открывшейся нише повернуть небольшой рычаг — и все. Боромир на миг замер, поглаживая пальцами камень. Потом решительно отдернул руку и отвернулся. Нарушенные клятвы обходятся дорого, он знал это с чужих слов и не хотел проверять на себе. Пусть даже клятва была дана мальчишкой другому мальчишке, дрожащему от страха.

На лестнице стало светлее, и вскоре Боромир уже стоял на вершине Башни, щурясь от солнца и ветра. Здесь было ветрено всегда, даже в летний зной, когда над камнями колыхалось горячее марево, а неподвижный воздух, казалось, можно было резать ножом. На зубцах развевались флаги: черный с Белым Древом стяг Гондора и бело-серебристый — Наместников. Века назад над ними реяло еще одно знамя, тоже черное, на котором семь звезд осеняли коронованное Древо. Знамя Короля. Ныне древнее полотнище бережно хранилось в Башенном Зале вместе с крылатым венцом и скипетром. Боромир запрокинул голову, высматривая белый птичий силуэт с изогнутыми серпом крыльями. Но лишь орлы парили в бездонной лазури. Постояв так, он отвернулся, оперся на парапет и устремил взгляд на юг, где простирались долины Лоссарнаха. Излучина Андуина искрилась на солнце, слепя глаза даже из такой дали, и он приставил ладонь ко лбу. В полях двигались темные точки, у реки тоже, но это все были крестьяне и рыбаки. И среди всадников на Южном Тракте он не видел ни одного воина в доспехах Цитадели.

Колокола отбили очередной час, потом еще один. Порыв ветра растрепал Боромиру волосы, а над головой резко захлопали знамена. Он вздрогнул и посмотрел наверх. Орлы все так же кружили над горами, но вдруг один камнем упал вниз, видимо, на добычу. Боромир проводил его взглядом и вздохнул, жалея, что не может поменяться местами с птицей. Сейчас бездействие сводило его с ума больше, чем прежде. Простояв еще какое-то время, он оттолкнулся от парапета и решительно направился вниз, понимая, что очередного дня ожидания не вынесет.

Отца Боромир нашел в кабинете, за бумагами. Он не стал закрывать дверь, поскольку задерживаться не собирался.

— Я вижу, тебе гораздо лучше, — Денетор поднял голову от свитков и с улыбкой указал ему на кресло напротив. — Приказать подать вина?

— Нет, я ненадолго, — Боромир остановился в нескольких шагах от стола. — Хотел сказать, что уезжаю.

— Что? — Денетор нахмурился. — Куда уезжаешь? Иорет разрешила тебе конные прогулки? Она не сообщала мне.

— Отряд Фарамира должен был вернуться еще два дня назад, — Боромир пропустил вопросы мимо ушей. Спорить не было никакого желания. Он бы с радостью уехал по-тихому, но Наместник вправе знать, куда отправляется военачальник с частью воинов. — И от них до сих пор нет известий. Я возьму семь человек и отправлюсь в ту деревню сам. Ты отлично знаешь, что орки наглеют все больше, и теперь нередко нападают заодно с харадрим...

— Я запрещаю! — перебил Денетор и встал. Брови его сошлись на переносице. — Ты еще недостаточно оправился от раны, и я не намерен рисковать тобой. Небольшая задержка отряда ничего не значит...

— То есть, рисковать Фарамиром ты готов, а мной — нет? — Боромир вскипел мгновенно. — То, что он и его люди, возможно, попали в засаду, ранены и нуждаются в помощи, тебя не волнует? Ты всегда пренебрегал им, и его смерть тебя не слишком обеспокоит, да?

— Боромир, послушай!.. — Денетор повысил голос и сделал шаг из-за стола.

— Нет, это ты послушай, — Боромир выдохнул сквозь зубы и сжал кулаки, в висках стучало от ярости. Это была не первая его стычка с отцом из-за Фарамира, но сейчас он не стал выбирать слова. За приоткрытой дверью послышался шорох, не иначе, стража отходила подальше, чтобы не услышать лишнего. — Если ты забыл о долге отца и чести Наместника, то я помню о братском долге и воинской чести. Я не оставлю своего брата и своих людей, которые присягали мне на верность, подыхать на копьях орков только потому, что ты, оказывается, не хочешь рисковать моей жизнью. Моя жизнь принадлежит не тебе, она принадлежит мне и Гондору!

— Я запрещаю тебе ехать! — Денетор ударил ладонью по столу. — Как твой Наместник — запрещаю!

— Ты Наместник. А я — первый Страж Цитадели и военачальник Гондора. И я отправляюсь выяснять, что случилось с моими людьми, — процедил Боромир, выделив слово «моими». — Я и одного воина не оставлю на произвол судьбы.

Он развернулся на каблуках и тут же до хруста стиснул зубы — ногу прострелило болью.

— Боромир!..

За спиной раздались шаги, но Боромир, не оглядываясь, вышел из кабинета так быстро, как только мог. Стражи стояли с каменными лицами, однако когда он прохромал мимо, все четверо прижали к груди кулак в воинском салюте.

 

***

 

В казармы Боромир вошел хмурый и злой. Ссора с отцом была неприятной, но иначе он не мог. Конечно, больше всего он тревожился за Фарамира, но судьба отряда беспокоила его не намного меньше. Уже не первый год Гондор противостоял угрозе с Востока. В Мордоре медленно, но верно поднимало голову древнее Зло. Пробудился Ородруин, и вскоре обезлюдел Итилиен — все жители ушли в другие земли. Лишь разведчики скрывались в потайных лагерях, охраняя границу. Они уничтожали небольшие отряды урук-хай и сообщали в Минас Тирит о передвижениях врага. Не одна жизнь была спасена благодаря их отваге.

Последние несколько лет участились набеги орков, харадрим и умбарцев. Да, сейчас выдалось временное затишье — с зимы лишь четыре серьезных нападения и десяток мелких стычек. Но все равно каждый человек на счету. И даже не в этом было дело. Боромир просто не мог позволить себе бросить людей, с которыми они не раз прикрывали друг другу спину в бою, пили из одной фляги, спали под одним плащом. Многих он знал по именам, от убеленного сединами ветерана до самого юного оруженосца. Они все верили ему и, если впрямь что-то случилось, рассчитывали на помощь своего командира.

В зале было человек пятьдесят — тех, кто недавно сменился с поста или вернулся из разъезда. Одни обсуждали последние городские сплетни, другие правили клинки, проверяли оперение стрел. Шестеро играли в кости, устроившись на бочках вокруг грубо сколоченного стола. При виде Боромира разговоры тут же стихли, игроки отложили кости, и все поднялись с мест.

— Мой лорд, вы получили известие?.. — вперед вышел сотник, немолодой, коренастый, со шрамом через правую щеку. Боромир мотнул головой, и тот замолк.

— Нет, никаких новостей. Поэтому я собираюсь отправиться туда. Мне нужны... — он еще не договорил, а все уже сделали шаг вперед. На душе немного полегчало. Что бы ни происходило между ним и отцом, здесь все оставалось неизменным. — ...семеро, — закончил Боромир с улыбкой. — Пойдем перегонами, остановимся только на ночевку. Завтра вечером мы должны быть на месте. Поэтому мне нужны те, у кого не меньше трех дальних походов.

— Мой лорд, такой переход... — неуверенно произнес все тот же сотник, бросив быстрый взгляд на раненую ногу Боромира. Один из воинов шикнул на него, но было уже поздно.

— Ты считаешь, что я не удержусь в седле, Вербальд? — спросил Боромир ровным тоном.

— Нет, мой лорд, я... — сотник смешался и отвел глаза. — Нет, конечно, я так не считаю. Прошу простить, мой лорд, я сказал, не подумав.

Боромир направился к стойке с оружием, и все расступились, пропуская его. Воцарилась тишина. Он понимал, что Вербальд не хотел оскорбить его — здесь, в этой зале, ни один человек не сомневался в его доблести. И знал — если накажет того за опрометчивые слова, никто не станет возмущаться. Его решение примут безоговорочно, как всегда. Но и наказание не должно превышать проступок.

— Возможно, ты прав, — Боромир говорил все так же спокойно, сдерживая закипающий гнев. Он снял с крюка позади стойки тонкую прочную веревку и протянул ее Вербальду. — Поэтому поедешь со мной. И если я свалюсь, поможешь мне сесть обратно в седло и привяжешь к лошади.

— Слушаюсь, мой лорд, — сотник взял веревку, рука его на миг дрогнула.

— А чтобы впредь сначала думал, по возвращении месяц будешь нести караул на третьем ярусе. Ночью.

Вербальд поперхнулся, сзади раздались смешки — на третьем ярусе находились веселые дома, и время от времени девицы развлекались тем, что дразнили стоящих на посту Стражей, которым и отлить-то отойти разрешалось лишь дважды за смену.

— Ты и ты, — Боромир ткнул пальцем в двух скалящихся юнцов, которые тут же вытянулись по струнке. — Отправитесь туда же вместе с ним. А кто еще будет ржать, проведет там два месяца. И никаких увольнительных на это время.

— Да, мой лорд, — в один голос ответили оба, лица у них были кислые.

— Через два часа все, кто отправляется со мной, должны ждать на конюшне, — Боромир обвел взглядом присутствующих. — Легкий доспех, двойной запас стрел. И флягу вина покрепче, для меня.

Он направился к выходу. Ему предстоял разговор с Иорет. Боромир хотел попросить что-нибудь от боли, вроде того, чем его поили сразу после ранения — иначе он и впрямь рисковал потерять сознание на середине перегона, если не раньше. Свое состояние и возможности он оценивал вполне трезво. Боромир знал Иорет всю жизнь, питал к ней глубокое уважение и, пожалуй, даже побаивался. При мысли о том, что ему выскажет целительница, он невольно поежился — с нею и сам Денетор не решался спорить.

В Палатах Врачевания он Иорет не застал. Молодой целитель, судя по всему, недавно возведенный из подмастерья в ранг мастера, почтительно поклонился Боромиру и попросил подождать, пока та вернется из гербариума.[1]

— Прошу простить, мой лорд, — целитель развел руками. — Но госпожа Иорет запретила беспокоить ее во время работы там. Разве что случай неотложный, но...

— Неотложный, — прервал его Боромир. — Я должен увидеть госпожу Иорет немедленно.

— Но я не могу сейчас отлучиться, мой лорд, — целитель снова поклонился. — У меня роженица, которую нельзя оставить. И другие лекари заняты...

— Вам и не придется отлучаться, я сам ее найду, — Боромир пожал плечами. Он не считал зазорным лично пойти к женщине, которая видела его в пеленках. Да и вообще сделать что-то самому.

— Но доступ в гербариум разрешен даже не всем ученикам! — всполошился целитель. — Госпожа Иорет...

— Не станет возражать, — жестко оборвал его Боромир. Это вежливое препирательство начало выводить его из себя. — А вот если из-за того, что я задержусь, и мой отряд не выедет вовремя, кто-то погибнет...

— Ох! — у целителя округлились глаза. — Простите, лорд командующий, вас сию же минуту проводят. Лифнот! — одна из учениц, которые все это время с любопытством заглядывали в дверь, подошла к ним и поклонилась Боромиру. — Проводи лорда командующего в гербариум.

Лифнот пошла впереди, но стоило им покинуть Палаты, замедлила шаг, и весь оставшийся путь то и дело бросала на Боромира взгляды из-под ресниц. В другое время он, скорее всего, не упустил бы возможность познакомиться с ней поближе, но сейчас его мысли были далеки от флирта. Перед увитой плющом аркой она остановилась.

— Мне сказать госпоже Иорет, что вы желаете видеть ее?

— Нет, я сам, — бросил Боромир. В глазах Лифнот вдруг блеснули слезы. Он сообразил, что его ответ прозвучал чересчур резко, и поспешил смягчить свои слова: — Благодарю, что проводили меня, леди, — он улыбнулся, и она залилась краской. — Я с радостью наслаждался бы вашим обществом и дальше, но должен спешить.

— Я... была рада помочь, мой лорд, — пробормотала Лифнот, развернулась и убежала.

Арка длиной в два десятка шагов вывела Боромира в большой сад. Часть сада располагалась под открытым небом, а часть — под высоким куполом с длинными прорезями окон. Внутри было жарко и влажно, пахло землей, сладкими цветами и горечью трав. Пока Боромир шел между ровными рядами кустов и подставок с бесчисленными горшками, рубаха его намокла от пота и прилипла к телу.

Иорет он отыскал в самой глубине. Она стояла на коленях около грядки и острым ножом выкапывала с корнями какие-то растения. Боромир кашлянул, и она обернулась. Положила нож в корзину с травами, встала и вытерла грязные руки о подол. Выцветшее синее платье было все в пятнах. Боромир помнил ее такой с детства, разве что за годы в светлых волосах прибавилось седины, да морщин на лбу стало больше. Иорет было уже за восемьдесят, но выглядела она гораздо моложе, особенно сейчас, когда щеки раскраснелись от работы. Движения ее не утратили стремительности, а пальцы — силы и ловкости. Боромир был выше нее больше чем на голову, но ничуть не сомневался, что она по-прежнему способна оттаскать его за ухо. Во всяком случае, Фарамиру год назад «повезло» разозлить ее — после попойки они перепутали ярусы и окна, и влезли в покои одной из учениц Иорет. На их беду, целительница тоже оказалась там. Боромир лез вторым, и ему досталось всего лишь ведро ледяной воды. А вот у Фарамира, который успел бухнуться на колени перед возмущенной девушкой и сделать ей весьма непристойное предложение, ухо было красное и опухшее несколько дней.

— Что, снова перетрудил ногу? — в голубых глазах целительницы читалось неодобрение. — Сколько раз я тебе говорила, что боль — не лучший способ отвлечься от беспокойства?

— Еще нет, но, наверное, собираюсь, — Боромир почувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой. Впрочем, так себя чувствовал любой, кому Иорет устраивала выволочку. Он набрал воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду, и быстро произнес: — Я отправляюсь за отрядом Фарамира, и мне нужно что-нибудь...

— От глупых мыслей, которые приходят в твою горячую голову, несомненно, — ворчливо перебила его Иорет. — Хотя вряд ли даже у эльфов такое водится.

— Я... — Боромир попытался вставить слово, но Иорет повелительно махнула рукой, и он закрыл рот.

— Отговаривать тебя все равно бесполезно, — она подняла корзину и сунула ему в руки. — Ты же костьми ляжешь, но сделаешь по-своему. Пойдем, перевяжу тебя на дорогу и дам кое-что. Будет очень больно — выпьешь пять капель в вине. Но не больше. И не чаще двух раз в день.

Боромир послушно шел за нею, стараясь поменьше хромать.

— Уж при мне-то можешь не храбриться, — Иорет искоса взглянула на него и фыркнула. — Вымахал выше отца, бороду отпустил, а все такой же... неслух.

Они вышли из гербариума, и после густой смеси ароматов у него на несколько мгновений закружилась голова от свежего воздуха. Встреченные по пути целители, ученики и больные почтительно кланялись, и Боромир совсем не был уверен, что ему.

В лазарете Иорет, поджав губы и хмурясь, долго прощупывала и разминала длинный грубый рубец и мышцы вокруг, задавала вопросы, втирала сначала пряно пахнущую настойку, затем бальзам, от которого заметно холодило кожу. Боромир время от времени скрипел зубами, глотая стон, и привычно удивлялся тому, что ее сильные прохладные пальцы, вынужденно причиняя боль, одновременно несут и облегчение. Потом она велела ему присесть, насколько возможно, еще раз прощупала шрам и вздохнула.

— Ну что ж... Все не так плохо. Надевай штаны, — Иорет вытащила серебряную лековку[2] с мазью и флакон, поставила перед Боромиром. — Конечно, если бы ты спросил меня, я бы сказала, что ездить верхом тебе еще рано. И можно будет только через месяц, а то и полтора. Но ты не спросил.

— Не спросил, — Боромир благодарно улыбнулся и принялся одеваться. — Я не могу бросить брата и своих людей. И не могу взвалить ответственность на кого-то...

Горло у него перехватило, и он резко замолчал, наклонил голову, делая вид, что возится со шнуровкой штанов. Он всю жизнь опекал Фарамира, а теперь тот мог погибнуть, и все опять из-за его опрометчивости. Если бы он тогда не был столь беспечен, если бы не расслабился после двух месяцев жизни без нападений, если бы отправил вперед следопытов, если бы... Маленькая твердая ладонь отвесила ему подзатыльник, и он охнул — рука у Иорет была весьма тяжелая.

— Перестань казниться из-за того, в чем ты не виноват, — сурово велела она, и тут же ласково потрепала его по волосам. — Любого могут ранить. Ты спас Фарамиру жизнь. Никто не погиб в том бою. Но если тебе так хочется быть в чем-то виноватым, то считай, что вот этим, — Иорет легонько шлепнула его по бедру выше раны, — ты расплатился. Боль пройдет, но след останется и будет тебе напоминанием. А теперь хватит красоваться с голым задом и достоинством перед моими ученицами. Давай-ка, поезжай и верни брата и своих людей в Город живыми.

Из-за приоткрытой двери донеслось негромкое хихиканье и топот нескольких пар ног. Боромир натянул сапоги, выпрямился, забрал со стола снадобья и обнял Иорет.

— Благодарю тебя.

— Да хранят вас всех Валар, — целительница привстала на цыпочки, взяла его лицо в ладони, по-матерински поцеловала в лоб и подтолкнула к двери. — Ступай. И возвращайся невредимым.

 

***

 

Уже на третьем перегоне, когда быстрый аллюр опять сменился рысью, Боромир успел тысячу раз мысленно возблагодарить Иорет за ее зелье. Без этого даже мягкая иноходь Нарэ не спасла бы его от необходимости воспользоваться веревкой. В седло на конюшне он сел сам — по короткому свисту конь подогнул ноги и опустился на землю, чтобы подняться уже с всадником на спине. До заката предполагалось проделать четверть пути, но как только отряд миновал Раммас Эхор, пришлось остановиться. Как бы ни был Боромир упрям, на одном упрямстве далеко не уехать. И едва перед глазами поплыло от боли, он велел сделать привал. Кружек с собой они не взяли, лишний вес был ни к чему, но крышки фляги хватило, чтобы налить туда немного вина и капнуть снадобье. Подействовало быстро — Боромир даже не понял, когда боль превратилась в едва ощутимое жжение.

Отряд двинулся дальше по Южному Тракту. Несмотря на тревогу, Боромир не мог сдержать ликующую улыбку. Как ни любил он Минас Тирит, слишком хорошо было оказаться за стенами города после двухмесячного заточения. Он снова был там, где должен быть, делал то, что должен делать. Он был свободен.

На кратких стоянках Боромир спешивался вместе со всеми, чтобы напоить и поводить коня. Два молодых Стража — тех самых, которым предстояло нести караул на третьем ярусе вместе с Вербальдом — умудрились попасть в отряд, хотя Боромир был уверен, что трех походов у них за плечами нет. Они ехали по бокам и чуть позади него, держа дистанцию, но явно готовые в любой миг очутиться рядом и подхватить командира. Или закрыть собой. Боромир поставил себе мысленную зарубку присмотреться к ним получше.

Заночевали в придорожном трактире. Хозяин, узнав, кто к нему пожаловал, носился, как угорелый, подгоняя кухарку и прислугу. Ужин оказался превосходным, а вот новости — не слишком. Хозяин видел отряд, проезжавший в направлении Переправ, и воины даже останавливались у него промочить горло. Но никаких слухов о том, что где-то поблизости появились орки, не было.

— Оно и понятно, в здешних землях эти твари не стали бы шастать, — проворчал Вербальд, дослушав рассказ хозяина. — Тут их каждый второй или на вилы поднимет, или в топоры встретит. Да и стрелами угостят так, что мало не покажется. А там, куда лорд Фарамир отправился, вроде и Переправы не то чтобы далеко, но все же место глухое. В такие-то они за поживой и лезут.

Боромир коротко взглянул на него, и Вербальд замолчал. Отошел и вернулся с полной кружкой.

— Отец говаривал, что добрый эль вылечит любой недуг. И он был прав. А тут эль хорош, мой лорд.

Боромир глотнул из кружки и кивнул, соглашаясь — эль и впрямь был отличный — но пить сейчас не хотелось.

— Выезжаем на рассвете, — он оперся на край стола и тяжело поднялся. Нога снова начала ныть, и ему требовался отдых. — Поэтому всем спать, — сделав несколько шагов, Боромир остановился, обернулся и в упор посмотрел на молодого Стража. — И когда я говорю «спать», Келмар, то имею в виду «лечь в кровать, закрыть глаза и заснуть». А не кувыркаться на сеновале с девицей. Мы не на прогулке.

Тот поперхнулся элем и закашлялся. Остальные тщательно скрывали усмешки.

— У него что, глаза на затылке? — шепотом спросил Келмар у соседа, когда Боромир уже положил руку на перила лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Нет, — Боромир снова повернулся к нему. — Вон на том столе надраенный медный кувшин. И, кстати, слух у меня очень хороший. А ты сейчас на полпути к тому, чтобы третий ярус стал твоим вторым домом на год.

— Да, мой лорд, — выпалил Келмар. — То есть, я все понял! Лечь в кровать и заснуть, мой лорд.

Вербальд уткнулся в свою кружку, плечи его подрагивали от беззвучного смеха.

Боромир ухмыльнулся и двинулся вверх по лестнице. Если бы не усиливающаяся тревога за брата, он мог бы сказать, что счастлив.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Гербариум — сад, где выращивали лекарственные травы.
> 
> [2] Лековка — небольшая металлическая коробочка для мазей и пилюль, часто делалась из серебра или сплава с добавлением серебра.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава IV

 

С Тракта они свернули незадолго до первой Переправы через Эруи. Укатанная дорога вела мимо полей и выпасов, которые сменялись холмами и перелесками. Осталось позади несколько деревень, и больше жилья не попадалось. Дорога сузилась, запетляла. Из-за поросших вереском склонов ветер доносил приглушенный рокот водопадов и перекатов.

Солнце клонилось к западу, и Боромир велел удлинить быстрые перегоны, сократив шаговые. Сердце у него было не на месте, спину пробирало холодом — а своим предчувствиям он привык доверять.

Очередной привал был совсем коротким, даже спешиваться не стали — только напоили из ручья лошадей. После недолгих размышлений Боромир достал флакон со снадобьем. Иорет сказала «не больше, чем дважды в день», значит, второй раз можно.

— Да уж, места и впрямь глухие, — заметил Фритгит, приятель Келмара, когда они ненадолго перевели лошадей на шаг. — Если оркам где и засылать разведку через Андуин, так только здесь... Хоть всех вырежут, сразу никто и не узнает.

— Никак трусишь? — поддел его один из старших воинов. — В штаны еще не наложил? Надо было тебе дома остаться, у мамкиной титьки.

— Вот дойдем и посмотрим, кому надо у титьки сидеть! — Фритгит от возмущения аж задохнулся.

— А ну, хватит, — осадил их Вербальд. — Приберегите запал для орков. Женилками в Городе мериться будете.

— Да, оставь парня в покое, Дегмунд, — поддержал сотника другой воин. — А то я ему расскажу про твою первую разведку.

Боромир слушал обычную для любого похода перебранку вполуха. Что-то было не так, и он не сразу понял, что именно. А когда понял, резко осадил коня. Тот стал, как вкопанный, нервно прядая ушами. Келмар и Фритгит в мгновение ока выслали лошадей вперед и остановились перед Боромиром, заслонив его собой.

— Птиц больше не слышно, — он понизил голос. — А еще не время им замолкать.

Вербальд подал знак, и трое воинов быстро сняли короткие луки, наложили на тетиву стрелы.

— В строй по двое, — велел Боромир, пуская коня рысью. — И смотреть в оба.

Вербальд обогнул всех и поехал с ним стремя в стремя. Келмар и Фритгит двинулись следом, за ними пристроились остальные. Дорога вывела их к излучине, где был наведен мост. Судя по светлым доскам среди темных, его недавно чинили. Птицы по-прежнему молчали, доносился лишь мощный рокот водопада. Боромир поднял руку, приказывая перейти на шаг, а сам выехал вперед, намереваясь осмотреть другой берег. Но путь ему преградил Келмар.

— Мой лорд, позвольте мне разведать, — Страж почтительно наклонил голову, но по тону и упрямому взгляду Боромир понял, что сдвинуть его с места можно будет только силой. — И можете потом отправлять меня хоть нужники чистить.

— Я подумаю, — Боромир усмехнулся. — Давай, осторожно, — он оглянулся на лучников. — Прикройте его.

Те привстали на стременах, держа луки наготове. Келмар въехал на мост, но с середины заставил коня вернуться, пятясь.

— На досках кровь, мой лорд, — негромко произнес он. — Красная. И черная. Неясно, сколько дней она там, но, думаю, не меньше двух. И на той стороне я видел... — Келмар немного помолчал. — Хотя мне могло показаться.

Боромир похолодел. Перед глазами возникли картины одна другой страшнее.

— Что ты видел? — ему удалось сказать это спокойно, даже голос не дрогнул.

— Белые перья, мой лорд, — совсем тихо договорил Келмар, сглотнув. — Но это ведь может быть другая птица, правда? Не сокол лорда Фарамира. Говорят, здесь водятся белые фазаны...

— Едем, — бросил Боромир и вытянул меч из ножен. Все, кроме лучников, последовали его примеру.

Мост миновали шагом. По кровавым потекам на досках стало ясно, что здесь погиб не один человек и не один орк. Но тел нигде не было видно — и вряд ли их унесла река. Будь это так, ниже по течению кто-то заметил бы трупы и отправил гонца в Минас Тирит.

В зарослях боярышника белело крыло. Боромир подъехал ближе, и у него упало сердце. Среди листвы, пронзенный черной стрелой, лежал сокол, и к лапе его был привязан клочок пергамента. Другого такого не было в Городе. Белые соколы были редкостью, и считалось, что они приносят удачу. Боромир сам отыскал гнездо далеко в горах и подарил брату птенца.

— Достать его, мой лорд? — спросил Келмар.

— Нет времени, — хрипло ответил Боромир и с места поднял коня в галоп. В голове у него билась единственная мысль: только бы не было слишком поздно.

 

***

 

Дорога превратилась в тропу, но два всадника рядом могли проехать, не задев ветки. До деревни было уже недалеко: на это указывали углубившиеся колеи, вырубки, охотничьи отметки и фигурные зарубки бортников. Но людей они не встретили.

Вскоре едва заметно потянуло дымом, и Боромир напрягся. Но вместе с гарью ветер принес и запах свежего хлеба, и все заулыбались. Где хлеб, там и жизнь, орки хлеба не пекут. Однако ни голосов, ни лая собак до сих пор слышно не было.

Движение за деревьями Боромир заметил за миг до того, как услышал свист стрелы, и успел откинуться назад в седле. Увидел, как пригнулся Вербальд, пропуская вторую стрелу, как, не сбавляя ход, вскинули луки Стражи. Судя по сдавленному воплю, один выстрел достиг цели. Снова засвистело, и Келмар с Фритгитом зажали Нарэ с двух сторон своими лошадьми, прикрывая Боромира легкими щитами. Он выругался, но упрямые юнцы продолжали держаться вплотную, заслоняя его от стрел.

В лесу заулюлюкало десятками глоток, зарычало, замелькали тени. На тропу выскочили три орочьих наездника на варгах, за ними выпрыгивали пешие орки. И их было много... больше двух десятков.

— Прорываемся! — заорал Боромир.

Раз орки не ушли, значит, жители деревни обороняются, и нужно во что бы то ни стало добраться туда. Восемь воинов, несколько охотников и десятка три мирных жителей с топорами и вилами гораздо лучше, чем просто восемь воинов. А если люди Фарамира целы и тоже здесь — то воинов будет двадцать один.

Отряд рассыпался, запетлял, не давая зверям выбрать цель. Один варг прыгнул, и Боромир резко повернул коня, снова благословляя Иорет с ее снадобьем. Варг рухнул на тропу — и у него, и у наездника в глазу расцветало белое оперение. С дерева метнулся орк, и Нарэ сам ушел вправо, а сзади раздался вопль — кто-то из Стражей затоптал упавшего противника конем.

Боромир снес голову одному орку, от плеча до пояса разрубил второго, отплевался от вонючей крови. Казалось, что время повернуло вспять — вот только Фарамира не было с ним, и неизвестно, жив ли тот вообще. При мысли о том, что брат может быть мертв, потому что вынужденно занял его место, Боромира захлестнули отчаяние и ярость. Его меч взлетал и падал, разрубая черепа, отсекая руки, и черная кровь струилась по клинку. Нарэ со злобным ржанием, переходящим в оглушительный визг, обрушивал тяжелые подковы на тела и головы врагов. Рядом, прикрывая друг друга и командира, сражались Дегмунд и Фритгит. Под Вербальдом убили коня, и Келмар на скаку исхитрился вздернуть его на лошадь позади себя.

Сквозь вопли, боевой клич и рев крови в ушах прорвался высокий чистый звук, и Боромир не сразу сообразил, что трубят в рог. А потом перед глазами замелькали светлые латы — одни, вторые, третьи... Он мотнул головой, не уверенный, что ему не мерещится. Но всадники в доспехах Стражей были реальны, и с ними были четыре лучника, явно не из Цитадели. Они налетели на оставшихся орков, добивая их копьями, мечами и стрелами, сминая лошадьми.

— Брат!

Боромир развернул коня, увидел знакомые светлые волосы, широкую улыбку, забрызганный орочьей кровью доспех... и понял, что падает. Боль вернулась внезапно, резанула огненным лезвием, оглушила, и он сполз с седла на руки подбежавшему Вербальду.

— Веревку... уже не надо... — пробормотал он и потерял сознание.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава V

 

— ...Сам видишь, место отдаленное, в низине, — рассказывал Фарамир, пока местный лекарь, тощий старик с лицом, похожим на печеное яблоко, осматривал и растирал ногу Боромира. — Водопады, пороги, излучины... От сигнального костра толку никакого, никто не увидит. Мы пришли, и все было спокойно. А ночью на четвертый день орки и напали. Частокол вокруг деревни крепкий, ворота заложили, но три дома они стрелами подожгли. Я отправил сокола, не знал только, что он не долетел... — Фарамир вздохнул, лицо его омрачилось. — Мы тут сидели в осаде, даже погибших пришлось сжигать прямо на площади. Эти твари каждую ночь пытались прорваться, да и днем не унимались. Причем близко не подходили, стреляли издалека, отравленными. Мы дюжины две перебили и семь варгов уложили. Большой отряд, сразу такой не переправился бы. Значит, давно стягивали силы.

— Да уж, нам повезло, что этих тварей осталось всего три, — проворчал Боромир. — И, похоже, ты прав, такой отряд не сразу здесь собрался. Сколько их всего было? Полсотни?

— Пятьдесят два, — кивнул Фарамир. Он взял со стола кружку с элем, сделал большой глоток. — И десять варгов. Я отправил Гвитира сосчитать трупы перед тем, как спалить эту мерзость.

— Это когда ты подло меня усыпил? — уточнил Боромир.

Очнулся он уже в деревне, в доме старейшины, чей сын уступил Фарамиру свои покои. Туда же отнесли и его. Но это он узнал уже потом, а тогда успел лишь угодить в медвежьи объятия брата и выслушать короткий рапорт Вербальда. Едва сотник вышел, Фарамир сунул ему в руки кружку с подогретым вином, и Боромир выпил, не задумываясь. В вине оказалось сонное снадобье, и его сморило быстрее, чем он успел опустить голову на подушку. Наутро Фарамир довольно улыбался и даже не подумал извиниться, а все витиеватые ругательства пропустил мимо ушей.

— Это было не подло, а разумно. Регонд, — Фарамир с улыбкой кивнул на лекаря, — сказал, что тебе необходим отдых. Думаю, Иорет была бы с ним согласна.

— Госпожа Иорет, несомненно, выразила бы неудовольствие вашим неразумным поведением, мой лорд, — лекарь выпрямился, пожевал губами и назидательно поднял палец. — Я бесконечно восхищен искусством целителей Города. По правде говоря, впервые вижу, чтобы с такой раной сохранили конечность. Вы можете ходить, и я уверен, что подвижность полностью восстановится. Но вам еще с месяц не стоило садиться в седло.

— Госпожа Иорет и выразила... неудовольствие, — Боромир усмехнулся. Иногда ему казалось, что целители умеют читать мысли друг друга, причем на расстоянии. Или специально заучивают одинаковые фразы.

Лекарь вздохнул и выразительно закатил глаза.

— Я так и думал, — тон его стал ядовитым. — И вы наверняка собираетесь снова скакать верхом, махать мечом и что там еще делают, едва поднявшись со смертного одра, молодые люди, коим отказывает здравомыслие? Сейчас вы на моем попечении, и мне вовсе не хочется, чтобы чудо, совершенное госпожой Иорет для вас, пошло насмарку.

Боромир открыл было рот, но Фарамир его опередил.

— Регонд, думаю, что дня два не собирается, — ответил он, незаметно показав брату кулак. — А потом мы поедем очень медленно, обещаю.

Лекарь слегка поклонился ему.

— Рассчитываю на вашу рассудительность, мой лорд. Ибо ваш брат, наделенный множеством неоспоримых достоинств, этим, судя по всему, не обладает. И я рекомендую воспользоваться бальзамом госпожи Иорет. Среди моих скромных запасов нет ничего, что превосходило бы сие поистине чудодейственное средство.

Бросив на Боромира еще один неодобрительный взгляд, лекарь вышел.

— Иорет правда запретила тебе ехать? — спросил Фарамир. Он налил из кувшина эль во вторую кружку и пересел к Боромиру, на застеленное шкурами и расшитым покрывалом низкое ложе.

— Она сказала, что мне еще рано садиться в седло, и отругала. Как обычно, — Боромир забрал протянутую кружку и пожал плечами. — А потом дала снадобье, благодаря которому я сюда добрался, и велела привезти тебя обратно невредимым.

— А что отец? — нарочито безразлично задал следующий вопрос Фарамир.

— Отец... он...

Сказать правду или солгать? Боромир приложился к кружке, лихорадочно придумывая уклончивый ответ.

— Можешь не отвечать, — Фарамир хмуро уставился в пол. — Он не хотел тебя отпускать?

— Заявил, что не собирается мной рисковать, — Боромир поставил кружку на пол, чтобы не запустить ею в стену. Он до сих пор был зол на Денетора, и при виде помрачневшего Фарамира злость всколыхнулась с новой силой. — Мы поссорились. И не думаю, что в ближайшее время прощу его.

Повисло молчание. Фарамир пил эль, между бровей залегла складка, взгляд был угрюмый.

— Мы оба знаем, что я для отца мало значу, — сказал он наконец ровным тоном. — И это вряд ли изменится. Незачем тебе с ним ругаться из-за меня.

— Братишка, из-за тебя я с ним и подраться могу, — Боромир сжал его плечо. — И он тебя любит, ты не думай. Просто...

— Да неважно, — Фарамир тряхнул волосами и улыбнулся. — Даже если не любит. У меня есть ты.

— Есть и буду есть, — Боромир шутливо щелкнул его по уху, потом повел плечами и поморщился. Мышцы после перехода и боя ныли с отвычки, не помогла даже горячая вода, которой ему с утра натаскали огромную бадью.

— Давай разомну, — предложил Фарамир, заметив его гримасу. — И ногу тебе надо намазать.

— Разомни, — Боромир стащил рубаху и вытянулся на животе. — И раз уж мы тут еще на два дня застряли, нужно разведать, какие поблизости удобные места для переправ. Возможно, придется оставить здесь несколько человек... Полсотни орков — это уже слишком много.

Фарамир сходил к столу за лековкой, снова сел на край ложа.

— Думаю, ты прав. Может, даже устроить постоянную заставу, — он похрустел пальцами, затем ладонями провел Боромиру по плечам и спине. — Ого, да у тебя тут камни сплошные.

Он нажал над лопатками, и Боромир охнул.

— Совсем разнежился, сидя в башне, — поддразнил Фарамир и взялся за дело всерьез.

— Вот закончишь, и я тебе уши-то оборву, сопляк, — сдавленно отозвался Боромир.

Поначалу у него чуть ли не искры из глаз сыпались, а дышать получалось через раз. Но постепенно мышцы разогрелись, расслабились, и он с облегчением устроил голову на скрещенных руках.

Закончив со спиной, Фарамир принялся за ноги, стараясь не задевать шрам.

— Сильно болит? — спросил он, когда все же задел, и Боромир дернулся. — Намазать же еще надо.

— Терпимо. У тебя рука легкая. Так что мажь.

Раздался тихий скрип открываемой крышки, а потом Фарамир осторожно, едва касаясь, провел скользкими пальцами ему по бедру.

— Да не бойся, не рассыплюсь, — фыркнул Боромир, поворачивая голову. — Иорет вон не церемонится.

Фарамир зачерпнул еще бальзам, принялся с нажимом втирать по всей длине шрама, от бедра до колена. Боромир морщился, но терпел. Вскоре стало легче, хоть Фарамир и не был целителем, и пальцы у него загрубели от оружия. Он прикрыл глаза, а через какое-то время почувствовал, что Фарамир уже не разминает мышцы и не втирает мазь, а просто гладит его по спине и пояснице, вычерчивает что-то ногтями. Затем ладонь скользнула ниже, прошлась по ягодицам, по внутренней стороне бедер... и Боромир вдруг поймал себя на том, что некая часть его тела весьма заинтересованно отзывается на эти прикосновения. Он кашлянул, и Фарамир замер, но потом снова повел рукой по его спине, на этот раз вверх, до лопаток. Боромир подумал, что надо бы встать, но тогда будет заметно, что стоит у него. Ситуация получалась безумная — он внезапно вожделел собственного брата, который, конечно же, понятия не имел, что делает. В конце концов, когда им случалось спать на одной кровати, Фарамир постоянно закидывал на него руки и ноги, чуть ли не обвивался вокруг, и ничего подобного не происходило. «Вот к чему приводит длительное воздержание...»

— А помнишь, как на Праздник Урожая мы напились, и ты потащил меня в бордель? — тихо произнес Фарамир, костяшками пальцев рисуя ему круги по лопаткам.

— Помню, — Боромиру пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы голос не сорвался. Он зажмурился и принялся медленно считать убитых орков, но не очень-то помогало. Кожа там, где ее касался Фарамир, начинала гореть, и тепло ноющей тяжестью собиралось внизу живота.

— И ту девушку...

Раздался шорох, и Боромир почувствовал на пояснице горячее дыхание. Орки тут же развеялись, сменившись совсем не умиротворяющим видением, в котором брат дрочил себе, а затем наклонялся и клал его руку на свой член. Хуже некуда. С этим точно нужно было что-то делать. Например, прибегнуть к помощи собственного кулака, после чего напиться до бесчувствия и, проснувшись, считать все просто дурным бредом.

— Какую... девушку?.. — на этот раз голос все-таки прозвучал сипло. Боромир прекрасно понял, о какой девушке речь, но не был уверен, что в состоянии спокойно говорить об этом.

— Ту, которую мы взяли вместе.

Фарамир пересел выше, все так же дыша ему в спину, а потом прижался губами между лопаток, двинулся к затылку, целуя позвонки. Боромира обдало жаром, он выдохнул сквозь зубы и сглотнул.

— Я чувствовал своим членом твой, как он двигается в ней... И это было... — Фарамир поцеловал его в затылок и снова между лопаток. — Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы я продержался долго.

— Мелкий, ты что творишь? — Боромир наконец не выдержал, развернулся и натолкнулся на горящий взгляд брата.

— А ты как думаешь? — Фарамир опустил глаза вниз. — Вот это и творю. Уже натворил.

— Что — это? — Боромиру не надо было смотреть, чтобы понять, куда тот уставился. Стояк у него был знатный, орехи колоть можно.

— Это, — Фарамир положил руку ему на живот, и ребро ладони коснулось члена.

— Мелкий... — Боромир постарался подпустить в голос угрозы, но Фарамир бесцеремонно сжал его член, и вместо угрожающей отповеди получился прерывистый выдох, почти стон. Вот теперь точно нужно было подняться, уйти, разобраться со стоящим — весьма основательно — вопросом, а после этого хорошенько навалять наглому младшему братцу. Который, по всей видимости, решил таким интересным способом отыграться на нем. То ли за отношение отца, то ли еще за что.

— Между прочим, у меня тоже... это, — Фарамир облизнул губы, приподнялся, и Боромиру стала видна солидная выпуклость на его штанах. — Я с той ночи... хотел. Или даже раньше. Просто ты не замечал.

— Мы братья, — Боромир попытался воззвать к голосу разума, причем больше к своему. Поскольку у Фарамира, кажется, в кои веки разум отказал. А ему сейчас хотелось сделать то, что обычно братья друг с другом не делают, но делать этого было никак нельзя. То, что они оба мужчины, его не волновало: в походах случалось всякое, и никто из-за этого не лез в петлю и не падал на меч.

— Ну и что? — Фарамир пожал плечами и несколько раз двинул рукой вверх-вниз. — Вот будь я женщиной... ну, или ты, тогда возникла бы проблема.

— Сейчас тоже... проблема, — Боромир невольно приподнял бедра и сильнее толкнулся ему в кулак. Ну вот как рассуждать и действовать здраво, когда тебя держат за член, и мысли в голову идут совсем не о войне? Даже если держит твой собственный брат...

— Эту проблему решить легко, — Фарамир ухмыльнулся, обвел большим пальцем головку.

От ласки Боромир задохнулся, и здравый смысл благополучно пошел ко дну. Вместе с ним.

— Я с тебя шкуру спущу... — пообещал он хрипло. — Потом. Дверь запри.

Фарамир метнулся к двери, заложил засов и поспешно вернулся к нему, на ходу стаскивая рубаху — словно боялся, что он передумает. Сел, снял сапоги, расстегнул пояс, а штаны Боромир содрал с него сам, когда дернул за руку и повалил на ложе. Передумывать было поздно.

— Если отец узнает... — он улегся на бок и прижался членом к бедру Фарамира.

— Он будет в ярости, — тот довольно усмехнулся, перекатился на спину и потянул его за плечо на себя.

— В бешенстве... — Боромир оперся на руки, вжался пахом в его пах и двинул бедрами, раз, другой. Теперь искры сыпались из глаз не только от боли, но и от удовольствия.

— В ужасном... — Фарамир запрокинул голову, широко раздвинул ноги и приподнялся ему навстречу.

— Да, в чудовищном...

Боромир нагнулся, тронул губами ямку у него под горлом, провел языком. Фарамир застонал, запустил руку ему в волосы, притянул к себе и поцеловал — жадно, голодно, как будто хотел выпить его дыхание. И от этого все окончательно заволокло тягучим горячим маревом. Он двигался быстро, член его терся о член брата, о живот, на коже у них оставались блестящие следы. Фарамир стонал, цеплялся за его плечи, толкался вверх бедрами. Боромир целовал его соленую от пота шею, прикусывал за ухом, и двигался все резче, пока Фарамир не выгнулся под ним, глухо всхлипнув, и забрызгал семенем их обоих. А потом столкнул его с себя, опрокинул на спину, соскользнул вниз и взял у него в рот. Боромира окатило таким жаром, что, казалось, постель задымится. Фарамир закашлялся, заглотнув член слишком глубоко, выпустил и снова обхватил губами, теперь только головку. Осторожно вобрал ствол до середины и принялся сосать — старательно и неумело, но Боромир сейчас не променял бы это на искусные ласки самых опытных шлюх. Хотелось вцепиться Фарамиру в волосы, засадить глубоко в горло, но он заставлял себя лежать неподвижно. Его потряхивало, мышцы чуть не звенели от напряжения. Он стиснул пальцами покрывало и тяжело, загнанно дышал.

Фарамир взглянул на него из-под спадающих на взмокший лоб волос и медленно поднял голову. Облизал член, провел языком по набухшим венам и опять взял в рот, слегка царапнув зубами нежную кожу под головкой. У Боромира потемнело в глазах — это было слишком остро, слишком сладко, невыносимо горячо — и он кончил, закусив ребро ладони, чтобы заглушить крик...

 

***

 

Боромир перевел дыхание, дотянулся до рубахи, вытер живот Фарамиру и себе. Оба были мокрыми, взъерошенными, и выходить в таком виде из спальни явно не стоило. Впрочем, можно было и не выходить. Он раскинулся на ложе, сгреб брата в охапку. Тот прижался к нему, все еще мелко вздрагивая от недавнего наслаждения, и привычно закинул на него ногу.

— Два дня, значит? — Боромир лениво гладил его по плечу. Шрам дергало и жгло, но ему было настолько хорошо, что даже боль все еще воспринималась как часть удовольствия.

— Ну, можем и на три задержаться. Но потом все равно нужно будет возвращаться.

— Отец точно будет в ярости, если узнает, — Боромир хмыкнул.

Фарамир приподнялся на локте и выгнул бровь.

— А ты что, хочешь ему рассказать?

— Нет, но ты же помнишь про Палантир. Вдруг увидит?

Боромир сказал это в шутку, но ему стало не по себе, и он поежился.

— Не увидит, — Фарамир рассмеялся. — Ты меня что, совсем не слушал, когда я тебе рассказывал? Палантир показывает то, что хочет увидеть владелец.

— Да уж, вряд ли он хочет увидеть, как его сыновья совокупляются, словно... э-э-э... жеребцы на выпасе, — Боромир тоже расхохотался.

Фарамир встал, принес им обоим эля. Сгреб к изголовью подушки и устроился на ложе, привалившись к ним спиной.

— Жаль Диори, — сказал он с грустью. — С ним даже отцовский сокол не мог сравниться. И ты мне его подарил...

Боромир приподнялся, притянул его к себе за спутанные волосы, большим пальцем стер с уголка рта каплю семени и поцеловал — мягко, но глубоко и долго. Потом отстранился и взъерошил ему волосы.

— Я тебе отдам своего орла, если хочешь.

Фарамир толкнул его кулаком в плечо.

— Тогда я отдам тебе наручи.

Боромир улыбнулся и стукнул кружкой о его кружку.

— Согласен.


End file.
